deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Malus vs Regigigas
Malus vs Regigigas is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description It's a battle of the colossi in the ring of death battle! Who will win! Interlude Wiz: The colossus while originally being a large statue these two treat their jobs differently Boomstick: Malus The Final Colossus Wiz: And Regigigas The King of the Golems Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze there weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Malus Wiz: The forbidden lands is home to 16 colossi. Boomstick: And while these colossi can range from Sand Snakes to Lightning Turtles! Wiz: Ugh can we please not talk about that boss! Boomstick: But the deadliest is the 16th colossus malus! Wiz: Malus is the human-like colossus but his abilities are anything but. Naturally being a colossus he has insane strength and durability and can shoot lightning at foes. Boomstick: Unfortunately that’s his only arsenal but his lightning does pack a wallop. And it was brought to the test against the hero wander. Wiz: But he was slain by wander despite being completely innocent Boomstick: Yeah because wander apparently couldn’t handle Mono dead and what not Wiz: However malus is still extremely strong and will not hesitate to kill anyone who would dare fight him! Regigigas Wiz: What started as the legendary golem trio then came the king of the golems Regigigas! Regigigas depends on his offense and defense but doesn’t rely on speed & special attack Boomstick: Regigigas’s moveset ranges from Normal, Fighting, Rock, Psychic & even Ice attacks. He can freeze or paralyze you with Ice & Thunder Punch. Crush you to bits with well..Crush grip and can just block damage all together with Wide Guard. And then there’s his ultimate attack..Giga Impact! Wiz: Giga Impact has insane power but at the expense of having to recharge afterwards leaving him vulnerable. And unfortunately Regigigas’s ability slow start has his stats cut in half for 5 turns meaning that he can easily die if taking to much damage. Boomstick: But when he gets back on track stay the fuck out of his way! Announcment Wiz: I know what you're saying the analysis's were really short. But unfortunately not a whole lot is known for sure about these combatants so having the analysis's short was inevitable.. Boomstick: But who gives a shit about that because IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! The regi’s are walking through the forbidden lands until they see a human like figure. The trio go after it but the figure ends up crushing all three of them and tries to crush Regigigas but he uses Wide Guard protecting him. Malus knew that Regi wanted a fight so he got ready while Regigigas got in his fighting pose FIGHT! Regigigas starts to Fire, Ice and Thunder Punch Malus in the leg but Malus kicks him aside and starts shooting lightning at Regigigas but he avoids it and Dizzy Punches Regigigas but Malus catches him in midair and throws him to the ground and strikes him with lightning. Malus then attempts to stomp him however Regi evades the attack and starts scaling the colossus. Regi then starts to scale the colossus but Malus knocks him off. Regi’s Slow start then wares out then he heavy slams Regigigas then Confuse rays him. Regi uses this opportunity to scale the colossus and crush grips Malus’s weak point but he falls off the colossus after it screams. Malus raging then Strikes regigigas with more lightning but it strikes it’s arms clean off. However regigigas in desperation Giga Impacts malus. Malus is struck but soon recovers only to snatch Regi and starts crushing him and Regi explodes into a pile of rocks. K.O! Malus notices the rocks forming a hexagonal pattern so he smashes them Conclusion Boomstick: That was extremely quick! Wiz: While Regigigas did barely have the speed advantage Malus had everything else in his favor. Boomstick: He’s almost 2000 Times heavier! And Regigigas’s Slow Start allowed Malus to easily weaken him. Also remember Regigigas best stat is attack which is all fine and good. Wiz: But when Malus’s strength outweighing Regigigas he didn’t have anything to fall back on making him stand little chance in the long run Boomstick: Zero chance if Malus just crushed Regigigas right there which he could defiantly do! Looks like this was one rocky journey for The King of the Golems! Wiz: The winner is Malus! Next Time (ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! ]] Who will you be rooting for? Malus Regigigas Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015